


What's a Cupcake?

by CosmicJ_Writing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Baker Cas, Baker Castiel, M/M, Monarchy, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Soon to be King Dean, Winchester Monarchy, Writer Dean, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away from his parents, little brother, his kingdom, and his soon to be arranged marriage, Dean finds joys in the US. He's moved to Kansas, into a wonderful open loft that sits right above a bakery. However, after meeting and getting to know the baker behind the counter, Dean's starting to believe his greatest joy is the blue-eyed angel that runs the bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stared straight ahead as the Queen and King, and the Parliament, discused and argued amongst themselves. Dean said not a word as they spoke of his future and what was to come his town's future.  
He was soon to become his kingdom's new king. His father was dying.  
But to be a true king, he had to find a true princess to make a loyal wife, and a fine queen to rule by his side. Not to mention, he had to wed a bride from another family, to unite the kingdoms. 

Dean wished he could be gone from the discussion and the hassle. He'd already argued with his parents enough over the matter. But his father was dying, and he was next in line for the throne, whether he wanted it or not.  
At one point he, again, argued with his parents for his younger brother to take the throne. The younger prince however, was only 16.

"He's smarter then me, and cares much about the future of his townspeople then I ever will." Dean quarrelled. "Sam would be a far better king then I ever could."

"Sam is still maturing, and focusing on his studies! Do you really want to shove all your father's responsibilities onto him?!"

Dean couldn't answer his mother. Of course he didn't want to overwhelm his little brother, but deep down he wondered: why. Why must have to care for the kingdom? Why must he focus on the wars after his father's death? Why must he focus his entire life into this family business that was shoved onto his shoulder? Was it because he was born with royal blood? Was it because he was the eldest and matured in age? Behavioral wise, Sam still beat Dean. Dean was problematic, and his habits for bedding pretty commonwomen were, well, common. He couldn't count the number of times he had stumbled past the castle's walls, laughing mad and drunk.  
So why, despite everything, why do they want to shove all of his father's problems onto him? 

Queen Mary caught her son's eyes. He blinked lazily, and looked away, boredom quickly becoming oppressive. 

"Dean, what princess do you think would make a good queen?" Mary asked gently. Dean shrugged and grunted. "Dean Winchester, answer me."

"Mother, I wouldn't know. Any princess I've ever met would have rather spoken highly of their appearance and their father's money." Dean wanted to slouch, but years after his mother's scolding, he'd rather not. Not in front of her.

"And Princess Lisa?"

Dean froze. Once upon a time Dean had met a princess by the name of Lisa Braeden, a beautiful daughter of one of his father's partners. Dean once loved her, and maybe he still had feelings for her, but there was a reason why they didn't stay together.  
Dean scrounged up any bitterness he could find for the girl and spit.  
"The girl is a whore."

"Dean!" May gasped, shooting to her feet. 

"Tis true Mary, the girl did bed with another man. She birthed a boy, a child from a commoner." John spoke.  
Dean didn't dare look at his father. The man's eyes were dull and sunken in. His cheeks too. When he spoke, his voice cracked, and every so often he'd cough into a white handkerchief. 

"Neither one of you should be speaking that way." Mary hissed. 

Dean shook his head and propped his cheek in his palm. He couldn't wait till nightfall. He had long packed his bags and readied a flight away from his country. His little brother was incredibly smart. Honestly, Dean didn't think his parents gave Sam enough credit.  
With the help of Sam, Dean and a trustworthy friend planned an escape of sorts. Dean's personal caretaker even planned to go with him, to help him settle in his new surroundings. 

"Dean Winchester must find a wife, or he will not become king." A parliament official said. "Should he not find a wife after King John's death, we will appoint a wife to him."

"Just give us a few months." Queen Mary pleaded. 

"We will give the prince, two months to find and wed a wife."

Mary clenched her hands, something she did when she wanted to swear. "That is not enough time!" 

"I suggest an arranged marriage Queen Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Highness, the car awaits." Benny said gently and quietly, shaking Dean from his slumber. The prince pushed up, his muscles already filling with slight adrenaline. He muttered a thanks to his friend and slid to his feet. He snatched his shoes up, sneakers that Benny had chosen from a commoner's store. He quickly pulled jeans on, also chosen by Benny and a random shirt. He laced his shoes and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked normal, plain, and horridly average. He huffed, sucking in fresh air into his tense lungs. How long had he been holding his breath? He hoped he could pull this off. If the guards caught him tonight, he'd never make it out of this castle.  
Dean shook his head, shaking all negative ideas from his direct thoughts.  
He would make it. He had to. He had to taste the breath of freedom and independency before he became King. He snatched his ball cap and shades, pushing them both in his back pocket. 

"Your Highness-"

"Benny, please, call me Dean. As of now, I'm no prince. I have no title. I am a normal, everyday commoner." Dean pleaded softly. Benny waved him off, debunking his pleads. Dean sighed. Leave it to Benny to treat him as he was. Had he spoken, he'd tell Dean that he had royal blood pumping in his veins.

"Your Highness, your car awaits." 

Dean nodded, muttering another thanks to his butler. He grabbed his duffel bag and head for the door. He wanted to shout out a victory cry, but he wasn't free yet. He was still in the castle and he still had to get past the guards, and the maids. He stopped, just long enough to glance back at his sleeping brother. He swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry Sam." He whispered into the darkness. 

Dean ran, ducking past corners and hiding behind doors. He avoided the passing guards and passing maids, who all worked like the oxen in his father's fields. He never stopped moving, never allowing his body to catch a break. At once, he'd dropped his duffel and went up behind a guard. He tiptoed behind him and put him in a choke hold, pulling him down slowly and dropping a sleeping pill in his mouth.

"You might have a headache in the morning." He told the dozing guard. "It'll be fine. You won't die." Dean grabbed his duffel and took off.

The kitchens were thankfully empty when he pushed past the door, other than Benny who stood at the back door waiting to lead him to his car. Dean glanced at him and nodded, a silent reassurance of his decision.  
Benny brought down two guards with skilled, and practiced ease, dropping two purple sleeping pills in their mouths. He said his quiet apologies and grabbed Dean's wrist, pulling him along the gravel path.

"Your flight will be leaving in forty minutes, we must hurry."

"Benny please tell me you're going with me." Dean begged, hoping that if he begged enough it would be true. The look that crossed Benny's face, told him it was not to be.

"I know we had plans to, your Highness, but while I care for you dearly I also care my job as well." 

"Your job is to care for me, and I won't be here." 

"I'll be here when you get back," Benny reasoned. "I can't say it'll be the same if I went with you and allowed you to leave the castle."

"Benny please." Dean begged, holding his friend's hands.

"Goodbye Dean. Make sure you tell me what the United States is like when you get back." 

"You say that as if you know I'll be back." Dean dropped his hold stepped back, squaring his shoulder.

"Goodbye Dean." Benny said firmly. "Now, your ultimate goal is to reach the state of Kansas. You've a lot of time talking to me, so just take this." Benny pushed a piece of paper into Dean's hands. "Follow the directions. You'll meet my cousins at the airport. They'll follow you all the way to Kansas and make sure you get there in one piece. Now go!"

"Thank you Benny, for everything."

"Go! You're wasting time!"

Dean obeyed him this time, pulling his duffel bag tighter against his spine and running down the gravel path. Hot tears pulled in his eyes. He cursed, pushing his legs to propel him faster. He said his silent sorries and apologies to his family, his parents and his uncle. Mostly to Sam.  



End file.
